


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: Стихотворение о наболевшем, экзаменах и определении себя.





	***

Что делать с этой жизнью я не знаю,  
Как разобраться в этом не пойму.  
Куда идти и поступать не знаю   
И, если честно, не сильно и горю  
Желанием.  
Уехать в Питер и остаться в Рашке,  
Пробыть здесь дольше и затеряться в недрах США...  
А может ну, его,   
Бакалавра знаний  
И замуж лучше выйти тогда?  
Стать русским переводчиком известным -  
Такая долгая и мнимая мечта...  
Смотрю я вновь на рисунок детства   
И плакать что-то хочется...   
Тоска.  
Закрыв глаза, я представляю шоппинг  
В погоне за вещами для себя,  
В надежде, что вот уж скоро совсем все разрешится,  
И я уеду сразу из гнезда,  
Но на дворе всего лишь летний вечер  
Июнь, жара и "Липтон" до утра.  
И вот опять наступит день обычный  
Учеба, подготовка, все дела.


End file.
